Light in her eyes
by Adhesive ducks stop injuries
Summary: A Big Bang Theory high school AU. Likely mildly OOC with a non canon pairing.


**Hi! I'm really into the ship Penny/Bernadette (does it have a name?) amd one night I began to wonder what a High School AU for Big Bang Theory would be like. These two things happened to coincide and I created this. I'm hoping it will get better as I go along but for now, this is the start. I have an idea in mind for where this is going, but if anyone wishes to suggest any ideas I would love to get them.**

 **I totally own The Big Bang Theory!**

 **...**

 **Bazinga!**

 **(That was terrible, I know. Please continue to read.)**

Bernadette sighed, she knew it wasn't really her father's fault that his police force had moved him to a completely different state, but it was still satisfying to blame him. Her siblings didn't have it so bad, all still being in the Grade school just up the road from their new house, but as a Sophomore, it wasn't quite as simple.

The High school in her district was known to be terrible so starting from now, she was going to have to take an hour long bus ride to get to the 'better' one.

On the bright side, at least this school was meant to have an amazing science department. Her old school had been severely lacking in that area and pretty much all her Christmas and Birthday money had gone into getting better equipment for herself. Whilst it was nice to have the stuff at home, it wasn't exactly transportable, so at school she suffered with half broken microscopes.

The bus was loud and like normal, her feet didn't even skim the floor. If she sat up straight, she could just about see out of the window. It wasn't a school bus do not only was there the normal chatter, there was also some kid screaming their tiny ass off.

She hated kids and all the noises they made.

Finally, the bus stopped at where she was meant to get off, less than 100 metres from her new school. She walked as quickly as she could, trying not to get stuck behind a bunch of teenagers all at least a head taller than her. She pulled a map out of her bag and squinted at it before locating the reception.

Inside the school, the corridors smelt of axe spray and desperation, the normal scent. The corridor was long, but straight and it was still early enough not to be swarmed. Following the map, she walked inside the reception area to find a twitchy looking guy, about 30 years old.

"Hi, what's your name?" He said without making eye contact.

"Bernadette Rostenkowski," she replied and still without looking up he typed something into his computer and something printed out.

"Here's your schedule, I see you already have a map, do you need a guide?" This all came out in one breath and Bernadette shook her head. She didn't want some student pretending to be friendly before going and talking about her behind her back. She still had 10 minutes before home room and whilst the school was big, the thought she'd be able to muddle through.

All the homerooms were on the same floor and not too far from where she was at that moment. She began walking, pretty much on tiptoes to be able to see. She went up the wrong steps at one point but she got into the room just as the bell rang.

"Hello dear," said a tall woman who Bernadette assumed to be the Homeroom teacher. "I'm Mrs Cooper. You can go sit by Amy," she pointed to a girl hunched over a book, her long dark hair clipped back with two plain clips and heavy black glasses resting on her face.

Bernadette walked over nervously but the girl gave her a smile and carefully shut her book. "Hello, she said, not bothering to keep her voice low. "I'm Amy Farrah Fowler," she held out her hand to shake, and slightly bemused, Bernadette took it.

"What do you have first period?" Asked Amy, although she didn't wait for an answer, instead just peering over at Bernadette's schedule.

"Oh, you have Math in the same room as me. I can show you the way!"

Bernadette smiled at the girl thankfully. She seemed nice enough if a bit odd. She certainly didn't seem the kind to speak behind her back.

The bell rang and Bernadette slowly put her bag on. She and Amy were among the last to leave the room.

She was following Amy and so she didn't notice the mountain in front of her until she smacked into it.

Her glasses went flying off of her face and she scrambled to pick them up. She found them, thankfully unbroken and put them in her face.

She wished she hadn't. She heard Amy making an 'eep' noise and looked up to find the mountain glaring at her. She went to move out the way but he pushed her, almost sending her into the lockers.

"Who was that?" She asked Amy, once upright.

Amy sighed, "Kurt. Half man, half ape. He also happens to be the boyfriend of Penny." She pointed out the girl standing next to Kurt, holding his hand. "A golden haired angel who is a total insult to my heterosexuality."

Personally, Bernadette thought Amy seemed to be the biggest threat to Amy's own heterosexuality but she refrained from saying so, distracting herself by rubbing her arm where Kurt had pushed her.

Before long they were in a mind numbingly boring class. Bernadette much preferred science to math, but to be good at one meant you had to have a fairly good understanding of the other and she had already learnt what they were teaching years ago.

Across the classroom, Amy seemed to be in pretty much the same boat. She obviously wasn't the best at hiding her emotions and the disinterest she was showing was obvious even from the other side of the room. The class dragged by and finally the bell went. It was only the third time she had heard it and she was already sick of the sound.

Her next few classes went by in a blur of new names and faces. She had been late to a few of them but no teacher was going to put her in detention in her first day.

Soon it was her lunch and as luck seemed to have it, Amy was sharing her last class so Bernadette followed her to the canteen.

"I have four friends now. FOUR! I wish I could go back in time and tell young Amy that it DOES get better!" she babbled. Bernadette was half listening as Amy led her to a table with 4 guys.

Two were only inches taller than her, one was about average height and the other towered above them all.

Amy waved at them and all but the tall guy waved back. "This is Leonard, Howard, Raj and Sheldon," she said. Bernadette noticed how she sounded like she did when talking about Kurt's girlfriend (who's name she could not remember!)

"Guys, this is Bernadette Rostenkowski," said Amy perkily. She sat down next to Sheldon, although Bernadette noticed he moved away slightly as if uncomfortable.

The guys began to discuss some sort of comic book that Bernadette had never heard of. She had read a few, her brother Sammy loved Spider-Man, but she didn't particularly care for them.

Neither, it seemed did Amy, although she looked perfectly happy to just listen to them talking.

Bernadette was beginning to think that this wasn't going to be as bad as she'd feared when Kurt came sauntering to their table, his girlfriend trailing behind him, looking reluctant. Upon seeing her, Amy amused Bernadette by letting out an odd squeak.

"Hey Hobbit," he spoke to Leonard, "You save that for me?" With that he took the cupcake that was on Leonard's tray and took a bite.

He left, leaving behind him, a subdued air that wasn't at the table before. "Hobbit?" Bernadette couldn't help but ask.

"Halloween costume from three years ago," Leonard answered glumly. Bernadette twisted her lips in sympathy. At her old school, someone had switched her regular clothes with a too big elf costume and they were still calling her elf when she left.

If there was one thing she was glad about leaving behind, it was that nickname.

She didn't share her next with anyone at the table so she set off ten minutes early in fear of getting lost. Her next class was History which whilst not her strongest subject, it also wasn't something she was weak with.

She thankfully found it a few minutes before the bell rang and she let herself in. The only row she could really sit in was the front row if she actually wanted to see. Gradually, people filed in until the classroom was full.

A few minutes after the bell, Kurt's girlfriend walked in, her hair rumpled. If Bernadette's hair was that messy, not only would she look stupid, her mother would be sending her off to a convent. She however, managed to pull it off and still look pretty. She muttered an apology to the teacher, who glared at her, and slipped into the only empty seat, the one next to Bernadette.

Apparently, the class had been learning about famous boats throughout history and they were onto Titanic. This should have been an interesting subject but Bernadette found herself getting more and more bored as time went on.

"Listen up class, you'll be doing a three week paired project on any ship of your choice that I've taught," began the teacher. Everyone began scrambling for a partner and Bernadette felt her hands turn into fists. "I will be picking your partner. Sophie with Kate, Melissa with James, Bernadette with Penelope, Jackson with Harry..."

The class was not a big one so soon everyone was in a pair. There were groans and whoops strewn about as people who weren't already sitting next to the person they were with moved.

"Penelope," said the teacher, standing above them. "I except you to get at least a B on this if you want any chance of passing History."

Penelope nodded her head, her hair, which she had managed to neaten up bouncing around her face.

"Where do you want to meet?" She asked Bernadette. Against her will, Bernadette started blushing.

"Is my house okay or would yours be better?" She managed to squeak out.

"Yours!" Penelope said quickly, "If that's okay I mean. What time would work for you?"

Bernadette printed out her address on a piece of her notebook. "Does four tomorrow work?"

Penelope's face darkened. "Sorry, I'm out till about six tomorrow. I could probably do seven though if that's not too late."

Bernadette nodded and the two went back to the silence they'd been in for the entire lesson.

"Wait," said Penelope as Bernadette was going to leave, "Are you on Facebook? What's your full name?"

"Yeah I am, I'll write it out for you," Bernadette grabbed her pen, really not wanting to have to spell it out. She saw Kurt getting close and quickly handed Penelope the piece of paper. She didn't want to deal with him for the third time today. She has barely met him yet she already knew she didn't like him.

 **This was beta-ed by** **Bal-Breelice09121994 so there should be no grammar mistakes but if there are just tell me? How did you enjoy this? I'm hoping to get a few reviews so if you have time, the box is below, ya know what to do :).**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
